


Not that innocent

by secretsuperhero1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Tony Stark, Smut, Steve Rogers Does What He Wants, Steve Rogers is a Man with a Plan, Steve Rogers is not innocent, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: Tony has been pushing Steve long enough. Now he's finally going to get what he deserves.





	Not that innocent

“I want to fuck you.”

Tony's breath hitches and he moans when Steve pushes his crotch against Tony's ass, his arousal obvious.

Luckily for Tony, Steve manages to smother his moans with a kiss. After all, they wouldn’t want the rest of the Avengers to hear them, would they?

***

_One hour before_

Tonight's the night.

Steve has waited for an opportunity like the patient strategist he is and now it finally presented itself.

He's in the common area with the rest of the Avengers. They have been watching a movie, something about huge robots fighting other huge robots, and now they're getting ready to play a game. But not just any game.

The Game.

Capital G.

It was Tony's idea, of course. The man has such a filthy mind. So it came as no surprise to anyone when he suggested playing '7 Minutes in Heaven' because, apparently, he has a very nice cozy closet nearby which is able to fit two adult people.

Tony said all that with his eyes fixated on Steve, waiting for him to blush. Because, as Steve had realized the minute he moved into the Tower, Tony takes a special kind of delight in embarrassing him.

He makes sexual innuendos (quite horrible, to be honest). He keeps flirting with Steve. One time, he even went as far as to sent him a link to a porn website (Steve has actually learnt quite a lot from that one… not that he would ever admit that to Tony).

But in all his effort to make Steve embarrassed, Tony has somehow managed to overlook one important fact.

Steve is not innocent.

Sure, when it comes to sex, he hasn’t had that much experience. Fighting in the WW2 wasn’t the best time for starting a relationship (Peggy could tell) and then he got frozen and slept almost seventy years. And when he finally woke up, there he was in a brand new world which was much more open about sex… and bisexuality, for that matter.

It didn’t take long for Steve to notice his attraction to Tony. After all, that man is ridiculously handsome and he has the most expressive beautiful brown eyes ever, the hands of a genius and the mind of one as well.

He is everything Steve could ask for.

Except for one detail – he is entirely oblivious.

Steve considers himself to be a patient person… but even he has his breaking point. As his lust for Tony grows he begins formulating a plan in his mind.

And today, finally, he is going to realize the plan.

(And hopefully fuck Tony so hard he feels it an entire week.)

***

“The game is starting, ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats and behave… for now.”

Steve rolls his eyes at Tony’s antics but obeys, assuming his seat on the floor. Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce and Tony all sit in a circle around him and Steve schools his features into a blank expression when Tony turns to him right before he is about to spin the bottle for the first time.

“I almost forgot… are you okay with this, Cap?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve asks, playing dumb.

“Well, people sometimes hook up while playing this game and you're from the 1940s so I just want to make sure this game won't damage your innocent mind.”

“I think I can manage,” Steve assures him sweetly, already planning his revenge on Tony. _Oh yeah, he will enjoy this_.

“If you say so,” Tony doesn’t look entirely convinced but doesn’t push him. Luckily for him.

Instead he spins the bottle and the game truly begins.

***

Half an hour into the game, everybody except Steve has already been in the closet at least once.

He doesn’t know if he should be grateful or upset. Tony keeps throwing him strange looks when he thinks that Steve isn’t paying attention but he notices every single one of them.

And then it finally happens.

Tony spins the bottle and it lands on Steve. Steve heaves a sigh. _Here it is_.

“Well, Cap,” Tony drawls out, smirking, “it seems I will have the honor of taking your closet virginity. Hope you're ready for that.”

“No comment,” Steve replies drily while he follows Tony to the closet, listening to their teammates cheering (with the exception of Bruce).

When he is finished with Tony, he is going to kill them all.

Or force them to train with him for an entire week.

He immediately snaps his attention to the present when the door falls shut and he finds himself in a close proximity to Tony. The light is weak inside the closet but Steve isn’t a supersoldier only by name and he would still be able to count every freckle on Tony's skin if Tony had any.

Tony leans against the wall of the closet and smirks at him again. Steve both wants to punch him and kiss him just to erase the expression out of his face.

“I guess we're stuck together, Cap.”

“Steve,” replies Steve automatically.

“No, my name is Tony,” Tony says. Steve rolls his eyes at that.

“Ha ha.”

They fall silent for a moment. But it wouldn’t be Tony if he didn’t push him. It doesn’t take him long to ask: “So… have you ever had sex?”

Steve is grateful he wasn’t drinking anything at the moment because otherwise he would have spluttered. “I'm so not answering that,” he says immediately.

“Oh, so you didn’t,” Tony laughs. “Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“You talk too much,” Steve remarks. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

The glee in Tony's dark brown eyes is obvious. “I might have heard that a few times.” His merry expression is replaced by a flirtatious one the next moment. “I would have told you to shut me up but that would require you actually having to break your virginity code.”

“There's no virginity code,” Steve huffs, crossing his arms on his chest. Now Tony is just being irritating.

“Prove it,” Tony challenges him, unaware that he is signing his own sentence when he says that.

This time, it is Steve's turn to smirk. Tony gasps in surprise when Steve backs him against the wall, taking both of Tony's wrists in one hand and effectively trapping him. “What are you doing?” Tony asks, slightly breathless… which of course doesn’t escape Steve's attention.

“Shut up,” Steve says and is rewarded by the sight of Tony's pretty dark eyes widening. He isn’t enjoying the view for long and kisses Tony instead.

Hard.

Tony lets out a surprised squeak (which he will surely deny later) and Steve uses it as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into Tony's mouth.

It is difficult not to lose himself in the lovely taste of Tony's mouth (made extra tasteful because of the milkshake he was drinking earlier) but Steve still notices that Tony isn’t fighting him, isn’t trying to push him away.

Quite the opposite, actually.

Tony presses closer against Steve and Steve has to suppress a groan when their bodies connect and he can feel the beginning of erection straining Tony's trousers.

To be fair, he probably isn’t doing much better. He’s been half-hard ever since the game started and he’s begun imagining fucking Tony in the closet.

Speaking of which…

Tony lets out a surprised yelp when Steve spins him around, pressing his chest against Tony's back, still holding Tony's wrists in one hand.

“What are you doing?” Tony whimpers.

“I want to fuck you,” Steve growls, and even in the dark, he can see the blush spilling on Tony's cheeks and neck.

“You can't be serious…” Tony starts but falls quiet and moans when Steve pushes his crotch against Tony's ass, showing Tony exactly how _serious_ he is.

“Why not?” Steve asks, kissing Tony's neck and sucking a mark into his skin, high enough not to be hidden by the collar of his shirt. “You said it yourself – it sometimes happens that people hook up in the closet while playing this game.”

“Well yeah,” Tony huffs, “but you're Captain America!” His breath stutters when Steve lets go of his hands and pulls the zipper of Tony's trousers down. “You… Oh God,” Tony moans when Steve helps him to step out of his trousers and underwear and then strokes Tony's cock with his large hand, “you… You're supposed to be innocent!”

“Is that so?” Steve drawls out while he busies himself with coating his fingers with the lube he has stashed in his pocket.

“Yeah… Boy scout.” Steve can't see Tony's face now but he can feel the smirk on his lips and that just wouldn’t do.

“You're too mouthy, Tony,” Steve shakes his head. “I'm not going to lie… Sometimes I enjoy it but right now, I just want you to be quiet. The next four minutes or so all I want to hear is the sound of you moaning while I fuck your ass.”

“Oh God,” Tony doesn’t disappoint, moaning, and his back arches when Steve presses the first lubed finger inside him. “Is that… Did you bring…?”

“Lube?” Steve asks, his lips quirking in a half-smile. “Yeah.”

“I'm never going to look at you the same way again.” Tony admits, shutting his eyes. “Be honest, Cap… Did you plan this?”

Steve hums, making a non-committal sound. “Maybe, maybe not,” he says enigmatically. “Anyway, less talking, more fucking,” he adds a second finger. And then a third.

Tony seems to be all for that plan… especially when Steve unzips his own jeans, replaces his fingers with his cock and manages to find the one spot inside Tony's body which makes him gasp and keen deliciously. Steve has to bite Tony's shoulder in order not to moan aloud and let the rest of the Avengers know exactly what is going on in the closet right now.

“Oh God… there, again, please!” Tony begs when Steve starts hitting his prostate repeatedly. Well, keeping their activity a secret has just become impossible because of Tony's loud mouth but hey… Since he doesn’t have to hold himself back any longer, he is going to put everything he has into it.

If there is one thing Steve is determined to do, it is to drive Tony crazy in the three minutes he has left if he is counting correctly.

So he decides to raise the stakes a little higher.

Tony _screams_ when Steve lifts him off the ground and turns him around so that they can see each other's faces. Tony instinctively wraps his legs around Steve's waist and Steve pushes even harder, flattening Tony against the wall.

“You're so beautiful like this,” Steve says, fucking Tony in a rapid rhythm, hitting his prostate almost every single time. Tony seems too lost in the pleasure to answer. His eyes are blown black, chest heaving and lips red from the way he must have been biting on them earlier to keep himself quiet.

“Look at you,” Steve continues. “So good for me. How does it feel to have my cock thrusting into your body, doll?”

Tony bites at his lip again and Steve feels sudden urge to do it for him. He leans forward and kisses Tony again, biting his lower lip, hard enough to sting but not enough to make it bleed.

“Steve, please,” Tony begs when Steve pulls away from his lips and attacks his neck and collarbone instead, kissing, sucking, biting anywhere, everywhere he can reach.

“What do you need, doll?” Steve asks, smirking at him. “If you want something, you're going to have to ask for it.”

Tony shuts his eyes close for a moment. Nothing can be heard except the sound of their loud breathing mixed together, Tony's moans and Steve's grunts as he takes Tony, thrusting into him over and over again, bringing him close to the edge but not _quite_.

“Talk to me, Tony,” Steve says, tracing his thumb over Tony's lips. “Tell me what you want.”

Tony opens his eyes again and miraculously manages to find the right words. “Please, Steve, I need… need to come.”

Steve smirks. “You only had to ask, love.”

And he wraps his hand around Tony's cock.

The effect is immediate and so beautiful that Steve promises himself to try to capture it on a paper later.

Tony's face twists in pleasure and his mouth opens in a silent cry (silent because Steve smothers it with his kiss) when he comes. His come lands on Steve's stomach and the blonde growls, picking up the pace while he is fucking the spent billionaire. It doesn’t take him long to follow Tony. He thrusts a few more times and then he comes as well, spilling himself inside Tony.

And he is secretly thrilled that Tony takes it without a single word of protest.

Tony's legs actually wobble when Steve carefully pulls himself out of his body and lowers him to the ground. Luckily for him, Steve manages to catch him and helps him to get dressed again. Tony lets him, completely putty in his hands and if Steve hadn’t just come, he would totally get aroused again because submissive and obedient Tony is somehow even more attractive than snarky and mouthy Tony.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks once they are decent again, kissing Tony softly, so differently from his previous kisses.

It takes Tony several tries before he is able to speak. “Yeah,” he says, his voice raspy. “I… Didn't expect this.”

“But you enjoyed it, right?” Steve asks, insecurity suddenly raising its ugly head. “I didn’t take advantage of you… did I?” his voice waivers and Tony must have noticed it because he touches Steve's cheek soothingly and there is something warm and kind in his gaze, so different from his usual smirking and flirtatious expressions.

“You didn’t,” Tony says, nothing but honesty in his face now. “The truth is… I've wanted you for a long time. I just… didn't quite know how to show it. Plus, I believed you were straight… and too innocent for me.”

“Bisexual and not that innocent,” Steve corrects him with a smile, immensely relieved now that he knows Tony's wanted it too. “And… I would like to do this again, if you want. Ideally not in a closet. And maybe we could have dinner tonight?”

Tony smirks but this time Steve finds it endearing, not annoying. “Are you asking me on a date, Captain Rogers?”

“You bet, Mr. Stark,” Steve grins and kisses him against. Just because he _can_.

***

_Some time before_

The silence in the common area is heavy.

The Avengers are watching the closet which is moving slightly. Then Tony screams and Bruce turns his eyes away, covering them with his hand. Clint is smirking and Natasha has a perfectly serious expression on her face.

And Thor…

“We should congratulate our brothers in arms for fulfilling their union!” Thor booms and Clint bursts out laughing…. And stops when Natasha kicks him in the shin.

“So which one of them tops? What do you think?” Clint asks… but he moves further away from Natasha before speaking. You know, just in case.

“I so don’t want to think about this,” Bruce answers, both his voice and face pained.

Clint turns to Natasha. “What do you think, Tash?”

“No comment,” Natasha says but then Clint pouts and she sighs and adds: “My money would be on Steve. I saw the lube in his pocket when we were taking our seats.”

“Wow!” Clint whistles, laughing. “Good for Cap.” He hesitates when something suddenly crosses his mind. “Wait… so Steve isn’t a virgin?”

“Not anymore. Obviously.” Natasha deadpans.

“Alright. Okay. I just have one more question.”

“What is it?”

“Did any of you record the noises? I so want to use it against Stark later,” Clint says and groans in disappointment when all of them shake their heads.

“Shit. Do you think they're going to do it again?”

At the same moment, the closet stops moving and the tiniest smile appears on Natasha's lips when she leans her head, listening, and then she answers:

“Well, Tony has just confessed his love for Steve so I think it will happen again.”

“Awesome!” Clint cheers.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “One more word and you will be cleaning the closet after them.”

Clint opens his mouth in horror but stays quiet. Natasha smirks and takes a drink from her glass.

It feels good not to be so innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments will be appreciated, thank you. :-)


End file.
